Breaking the Border
by groffcheles
Summary: [TROYPAYxTROYCENTRIC] Troy and Sharpay.. East High's perfect couple. But little does Sharpay know Troy's hurting himself more than he should be. And it's all because of someone close to him.. [Rated T for drugsxalcohol]
1. Trailer

Breaking the Border

A/N: Hello people! I Paige will be writing this story with Pennia. This is just the trailer. Review and tell me how you like it!

**Cool announcer dude**

Actions

_Talk_

xx

**The perfect couple..**

Shows picture of Troy and Sharpay

**In love..**

Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing

**One is getting everything she wants..**

Shows Sharpay singing in front of an audience.

**One is getting pushed to his breaking point..**

_TROY! I told you to go left! What are you doing?!_

Shows Troy sweating.

**He thought a night of fun was what he deserved..**

_Yeah! Wildcats forever!_

**But when that one party goes too far..**

Shows everyone drunk except Troy

**Will he find a way to release his stress?**

_Chad? Got any extra?_

Shows Chad handing Troy a bottle.

**And what will his girl friend think?**

_What made you like this?_

Shows Troy almost passing out on her bed.

**One night, he can't handle it anymore..**

Shows Troy taking an overdose of drugs at Sharpay's house.

_You okay?_

THUD.

_Troy!_

Shows Troy's body on the floor.

**A Paige and Pennia production.**

**Starring..**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy throwing a basketball into the hoop and missing.

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans.**

Shows Sharpay with tears in her eyes watching Troy on the hospital bed.

**Coming soon to **


	2. Chapter Uno

**Pennia: Look what I noticed….Paige and Pennia, P and P ahaha the two P's! No? Okay then….**

**Chapter 1**

"Fake right, break left, pass it, pass it! PASS IT!"

The piercing shrill sound of a whistle rang through his ears, perforating into his eardrums, as the metallic sound hung bitterly in the air. He sighed in relief letting his muscles relax gently as he made his way over to the water bottle he had placed on the bleachers.

"Try harder please Troy"

His father said as he sauntered out of the gym, that same cardboard clipboard clutched to his hands as he hurriedly scribbled down the notes for the upcoming game. Troy let his eyebrows knit together in anger, it was bad enough he was here on his Friday morning practising basketball just as he was forced to do by his father and now even that wasn't good enough. He placed his now empty bottle back on the floor; sweat pouring down from his hairline.

The doors to the gym swung open catching Troy's attention as the blonde beauty made her way towards him, a grin appearing on his face. _Just who I needed to see. _Her long tanned legs made their way towards him as her hips swung delicately from side to side, her short ruffled pink mini rising to her mid thigh. Her heels tapped slowly along the polished floor as her Hollywood smile made its way ever closer to him, her golden hair hung about her shoulders.

"Morning Troy"

Her voice echoed throughout the gym a slight cheer to it as she felt herself trapped in a bone crushing hug by her boyfriend. His kisses raining down onto her forehead.

"Morning Pay Pay!"

He greeted her, now unable to take the smile from his face, that was what she did to him; Sharpay Evans was the only girl who had ever made him feel so happy.

"Ew, Troy! You're all sweaty!"

"You know you love it.." he said, then pulled her closer letting her face smother itself into his chest as his hands run through her silky soft hair.

"Troy!"

She pushed him away a boyish grin on his face as he hurriedly leant down to give her a short, sweet and simple kiss. Their lips met and Troy felt chills run down his body, he went to pull away but felt himself being held firmly in place. _So much for being sweaty, _he thought; not that he was complaining. Sharpay's kisses... was there a way to describe Sharpay Evan's kisses? He felt as if he were being kissed by angles and lets be honest he was. His tongue began to gently rub against her lips begging her for access which she gladly granted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms sneaking around her waist. A small groan escaped her lips as he leant into her body, pulling her closer as a small fight ensued in her mouth. After a few moments he needed air and quick, the two pulled apart his head rested on her forehead.

"So much for being sweaty"

He voiced a grin appearing on his features as Sharpay hit him in the chest lightly walking away to grab the basketball that lay in the corner. His eyes drifted down to her mini, her beautifully rounded rear the object of his eyes. She was beautiful in anyway and loved the view from wherever he was standing.

"Stop staring at my ass Troy!"

His head shot back up to her back as she turned basketball in hand, bouncing it upon the floor gently feeling the soft material in her hand.

"Your dad's been working you hard this month"

She commented throwing the ball to the net, smiling as it sailed through the gentle swish of fabric the only sound that could be heard.

"Yeah…"

His voice trailed of, the coach had been working him hard; scouts were going to be at the big game in 2 months but it was unnatural for his dad to be so worked up about it. Troy felt like his social life was slowly depleting the more the days rolled by and he found himself with even less time to spend with Sharpay, it was killing him deep down and all he wanted was to be with her.

"But nothing is going to stop our date tonight"

He grinned, a date with Sharpay was like dinner with a celebrity, it was all you thought about for days, she always looked amazing and the night would always end with a kiss that blew him off his feet and left his mind spinning for days afterwards. She froze turning to look at him a guilty stare in her smouldering brown eyes.

"Um…yeah Troy about tonight"

His smile dropped upon seeing the serious look in her eyes, a small pout came to his lips as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

She walked over to him, wrapping her small arms around his waist and leaning into his chest sighing gently before pulling back to look up at him a small smile on her lips.

"Well Marvin called, and I think I have the record deal! The producers want to hear my voice and match it to the songs I'll be singing and well they choose tonight. I'm so so sorry!"

Troy beamed as he looked down at her, picking her up in glee as she spun her round, relishing in the laughs that left her lips.

"Pay that's fantastic, they're gonna love you! I know it!"

He placed her down, pulling her in for a small kiss, her cherry flavoured lip gloss lingering on his lips as they pulled apart.

"So…you're not mad?"

A laugh left his lips as he walked with her out of the gym and to the boys changing rooms.

"Heck no, besides it means I can go to the Wildcats only party tonight instead"

Sharpay smiled, at least he had something to do she hated just leaving him short like she had done so many times in the 7 months they had been dating. She drifted into her own little world remembering the worst time it had ever happened.

_Flashback_

_The couple lay quietly on Sharpay's bed, they had been dating for 4 months now and they were both wrapped around each other. _

"_I love you Sharpay"_

_She looked up to him, adoration shining in her eyes as she heard those words leave his lips, a warm sensation flowing around her body. _

"_I love you too Troy"_

_She leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. The once so sweet kiss growing in intensity a moan leaving her mouth as Troy climbed on top of her slowly. His tongue gently poked at her lips pushing them apart as a fierce battle ensued in her mouth, his hands traced her body as he reached his way up her top pushing her bra up to feel her firm and tender breasts. Sharpay arched her back in delight a small giggle leaving her lips as Troy moved to her neck sucking gently on her fleshy skin leaving a light red mark before moving slowly up to her ear, gently nibbling on the top of it. Sharpay was sure that if her cell phone hadn't rung at that very moment she would have lost her virginity to him._

"_I'm sorry honey"_

_He looked over to her hurt in his eyes a small smile plastered on his face._

"_No it's okay"_

_End Flashback_

She still looked guilty as she looked into his eyes.

"It's okay, Pay.."Troy said, cupping her face in his hands, "I promise."

"You're sure..."

"Yes!" Troy let out a small laugh. "There will be other times. Definitely."

"Okay, fine," Sharpay said. She sighed and added. "But I do have to go now.. You know.. rehearse and stuff." Troy nodded. "You can come if you want."

"I dunno, Pay," Troy said. Sharpay grinned. She loved it when Troy used her nickname. "I do have to get ready for the party and everything.. and my dad might want me to run a few more drills..."

"He can't make you run any more or my sweetie will collapse!" Sharpay said. You could tell she was concerned by the look in her eyes.

"I know.." Troy said. "But I can't make him stop.." The concern in Sharpay's eyes turned to hurt.

"Why.. why not?" she asked softly, so that no one would hear.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it now.." he said, pulling her close one last time. "But I'll tell you soon enough."

"I trust you, Troy. You're smart. You know what's right. Tell me when you're ready." Sharpay planted another kiss on Troy's lips and headed back to her car. Troy watched her walk. She was just so beautiful..

Paige: Okay. First chapter done! Review. It makes us happy.

Pennia: Yes. Reviews equal happiness.


	3. Chapter Dos

**Paige: Next chapter! Yay! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Pennia: Sorry I felt my section was bad in this chap I hate writing 1st person**

**Chapter Two**

'You can do this Sharpay..' I looked down at my outfit one more time. Let me tell you, for only being dressed in a clingy pink tank top and jeans, I looked pretty good! I only wish Troy was here to tell me that.. He'd help my nerves calm down. I bit my lip, a bad habit of mine, as my hand rested on the cold brass door knob. I checked the business card in my other hand to make sure I had the right address. Yep. I did. I slid the card back in my pocket and pushed open the door. Just as I did, a lady sitting behind a rather large desk called my name.

"Sharpay!" I didn't know how she had learned my name, but I smiled anyway. "We've been expecting you. Let me just call down Mr. Harris and he'll be right down. Take a seat." I looked around at all the empty maroon chairs around me. There was only one other girl there. I wondered if she was competition for me.. or not. I sat myself down a few seats away from her.. Just in case.

A few moments later, I heard my name once again. This time, it was a male's voice calling me.

"Yes?" I said, signaling I was here.

"Sharpay!" he greeted once again. I walked up to him and he shook my hand. "I'm Mr. Harris. I believe we spoke on the phone." Oh. So that's who he was.

"Yes! Hello!" I grinned. He lead me into a small recording room as I had seen in all the movies. It was a bit bigger than I had expected it to be, and a bit more colorful. The walls were a light blue color.

"Nice studio," I commented, smiling at him.

"Thank you." He smiled back. "So let's get to work." He handed me two pieces of paper.

"I.. I have to sing two songs?" I asked, shyly. That's not something I was prepared for.

"Yes. But you'll only have to sing parts of them. Half of one, half of the other." I nodded. I knew I could do it. I stepped through the door into the secluded room. Quickly, I read through both songs. This could work. I could relate to them.

Once he pointed at me, I could feel a rush. The rush I always got from singing. It was definitely what I lived for. After taking a deep breath, I began...

_If ya got the time I'll take it  
If ya got the vibe we'll make it  
I'll do that I'll do that  
If you wanna dance let's move it  
If you wanna play let's play it  
I'll do that I'll do that  
And I get on up  
And I get on down  
And I play the fool when I act the clown  
You know that I'd do anything for you  
If you want the world you got it  
If you want the girl you got it  
I'll do that baby  
I'll do that  
So much for you  
If you want it all you got it  
Can you hear me call you got it  
I'll do that baby  
I'll do that  
So much for you _

Mr. Harris motioned to me to get started on the next song and the melody entering my ears changed. I took another breath and sang my heart out.

_Something about your style got me freakin' out  
Hey boy, hey boy  
Gotta make you mine and there ain't no doubt  
Hey boy, hey boy  
You're really laid back and you play it smooth  
Hey boy, hey boy  
I see the way you move from across the room and I know I'm tripping on you  
Boy I'm feeling something real and  
I don't know what to do  
So excited, I can't hide it  
Got my eyes on you  
You've got me goin' crazy  
Want to be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You've got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're moving  
I really wish you knew, what you do  
I can't take my eyes off you_

I smiled as I saw Mr. Harris putting his hands together. I stepped out of the booth and walked up to him.

"That was excellent!" he said happily. My smile widened. "You've got the deal." I clapped excitedly.

"Thank you so much!" I said and ran over to him to hug him. He laughed and hugged me back. When I pulled away he spoke,

"You deserve it. Now go celebrate!" I smiled once more and rushed out the door. I couldn't wait to tell Troy. He'll be so happy! I wonder what he's doing now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LEFT TROY!"

Sweat trickled from my hairline as I made yet another shot, the gentle sound of the ball clearing the net echoing throughout my backyard. Jack Bolton stood haughtily, his eyes narrowed in disappointment as he watched the time on his stopwatch. The shrill echo of the whistle hung in the crisp air as I turned to my father, basketball in hand panting heavily.

"30 shots in 50 seconds, Troy I'm embarrassed to call you my son!"

Sighing in defeat I turned back to the court gently feeling the ball moved between my fingers. The pain in the back of my legs straining on my muscles in agony. Another long afternoon of basketball practice with my dad was taking its toll on my body.

"Sorry dad"

Once again my thoughts drifted to Sharpay, how if things had gone my way this is not what I would be doing. Bouncing the ball gently against the tarmac I thought back to my last date with Sharpay, one I would never forget.

_Flashback_

_The sun streamed across the water casting a gentle glow on the oceans ripples. A small blanket lay across the soft golden sand as the orange tinged sky set the scene for the perfect romantic moment. The sand washed over Sharpay's feet as she held her eyes tightly shut, one delicate hand wrapped securely around Troy's waist as he led her to the light blue blanket. _

"_Open your eyes"_

_He whispered, a small smile playing on his lips as he pulled away from her moving to open the wicker basket an assortment of sandwiches and snacks stored inside. _

"_Troy"_

_Her eyes were fixed on the scene glossy in admiration as she gazed softly on her loving boyfriend. Squealing in delight she launched herself into his arms melting in his warmth as he held onto her tightly. _

"_It's amazing"_

_She pressed her lips to his, pushing him back to the blanket as his arms snaked around her waist pulling her body closer to his. The two teens continued completely lost in the moment, just happy to be with each other. The waves gently lapped at the shore each calming sound pushing against the atmosphere. _

"_Troy?"_

_Sharpay murmured against his lips, pulling away as he emitted a deep groan. _

"_Yes, Pay?" _

"_Let's eat"_

_He laughed as she pulled one of the sandwiches from the basket, crossing her legs as a small giggle escaped her lips. Troy looked over to her; she really was the most amazing girl he had ever come across. _

_End Flashback_

"CONCENTRATE TROY"

I felt the ball hit the back of my head as I snapped out of my daze, looking over to my father I saw the anger in his eyes his hands still slightly ajar from where the ball had been released.

"I'm sorry dad; I just really need to think about getting ready for the party"

I tried to judge his expression as he stared at me, softening slightly as a small smile graced his thin lips.

"Ahhh yes Wildcat parties how could I forget. Well I expect you to get up early and run to make up for it"

"Yes dad"

I sighed once more before running into the kitchen hurriedly wiping the sweat from my brow as I turned the tap shoving my whole head under letting the cool torrent wash over my face. A sharp knock at the door broke my concentration, quickly rubbing a towel over my face I made my way to the door; a huge smile engulfing my face as soon as I saw who it was…_her_.

"Hey hon—ew Troy you really need to start washing your _whole_ body"

She wrinkled her nose up a slightly repulsed look on her face as she looked me up and down. I was obviously sweating profusely from the neck down and my face was dripping wet. The smell that flowed down the hallway was enough to make her turn and run.

"We just finished practice"

Sharpay's face instantly dropped, her mouth curled into a frown as she looked on at me.

"What? Again?"

I frowned; she seemed so bothered by the fact that I was training whenever I wasn't with her, it bothered her and the look on her face was so cute I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah but its ok, I'm dealing with it. Anyway I have to get ready for the party so…"

Her face instantly brightened at the mention of the party, I love seeing her smile it's so amazing.

"Well I'll be off but I just dropped by to say, I got the record deal!"

I suddenly launched myself at her, grabbing her round her waist and spinning her until she was too dizzy to scream at me to put her down. My baby was finally going to make it, not that I knew she wouldn't her voice was like an angel and she always managed to light up a room, just by singing.

"Troy Bolton put me down now!"

Laughing I finally dropped her to the floor, kissing her softly on the lips before grinning.

"I really have to go now Pay but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay, bye honey I love you"

"Love you too"

I watched her sashay down the driveway, marveling in the way she moved so effortlessly every curve of her body moving in rhythm.

"Troy! I've been studying your progress and its dropping. 400 press ups before you get ready. Go!"

I snapped my head round, gently shutting the door behind me my face now twisted into a look of rage. I was trapped in my own house half the time, all I want is a normal life with my friends and girlfriend where I can do normal stuff. Forget basketball, tonight Troy Bolton was going to party.

**Pennia's A/N: so sorry to put you through all that waiting, I'm just so exhausted from everything and 1st person is the worst for me to write. Well, Review us. **


	4. Chapter Tres

Chapter 3

It was full toothed madness, everywhere Troy turned he saw image upon image of drunken team mates each stumbling over each other, some desperate to find the alcohol fridge, others searching for cheerleaders. The 'Wildcats only' party rule was evidently broken by somebody in their search for fun, Troy's electric cerulean blues looked on in pity as Jason rammed Chelsea Marina against the kitchen wall his tongue shoved down her throat as his hands roamed her body anywhere he could find.

_I need some air_, he thought and began raking his way through the crowd of people looking for a way out, fresh, clean air needing to make its way into his lungs.

Bursting onto the cracked stained patio he was met by the toxic smell of smoke, which wafted its way into his lungs, forcing his body to cough and double over in disgust, the smokers that stood by the door laughing cynically. _There not even wildcats! _The rule had been well and truly broken tonight, taking a good look around for the first time, Troy began to realize that the house was packed, if it had been wildcats only it would have been pretty near impossible to be this full.

Taking out his cell, Troy pressed the buttons on the number he knew all too well.

"Troy?"

He pulled the phone closer to his ear, she sounded upset almost like she had been crying. His heart went cold at the thought that his baby could be in such a state.

"Shar? You okay?"

A light sniff was heard and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"Your dad..."

He froze; he didn't need to know what Sharpay was going to say next. No matter what it was, it wasn't good.

"What... about... my father...?" Troy asked, clenching his hands into fists and grinding his teeth together.

"He just called me and..." Troy could tell she had burst into tears once more. "He told me to stay away from you. He said I was the cause of you not practicing enough. As if you don't practice hard enough already! Anyway, he told me to stay away from you. And that if he saw us together again, he'd make both of us miserable."

"Shh... it's okay, Shar..." his voice was soothing but inside his head, he was furious. How dare his father say things like that to Sharpay. "I'll talk to him later. You get some sleep, okay?"

"Kay," Sharpay said softly, small sobs still apparent in her voice. "I love you."

"Love you too." Sharpay hung up her phone as did Troy. That did it. Troy was done with his father pushing him around. Done with having to hear Sharpay so upset all the time. He needed to get rid of his problems.

"Troy!" a voice called, sending the boy out of his thoughts. He turned toward where the sound was coming from and found his best friend, Chad. "You're the only one here who's not drunk. I have to do something about that." His voice was slurred and that scared Troy, but the pain everyone was causing him took over the fear. Troy looked down at the bottle Chad had shoved in his hands and slowly opened it. He knew Sharpay wouldn't approve but he had to get rid of the hurt and anger building up inside him.

That was when Troy Bolton had his first bottle of beer.

And don't think it was the only one he had that night, no, he had about 5 or 7 more bottles. That was when he got drunk. Not just fairly drunk like everyone else at the party, he got scary drunk, so that if anyone said something that even sounded like an insult to him, he'd punch them. But it didn't end there. He'd _try _and punch them, but he'd miss because his vision was so blurred. At least he was forgetting about his father.

After Troy tried to make out with some random girl, Chad knew he'd gone too far. Even being drunk himself, he knew Troy needed to go home now. So he called the only person he hadn't seen at the party. Sharpay.

"Chad?" Sharpay had been confused after the caller ID on her phone had blinked "Danforth". "Oh, no. Is Troy okay?!" she began to panic.

"Troy is..." Chad started, but didn't know how to explain it. "Troy got drunk. And it's starting to scare everyone here. Do you think you could drive him home?"

"Oh shit," Sharpay cursed under her breath. "How bad is it?" She bit her lip, unsure that she even wanted to know the answer.

"You'll find out when you get here... Just hurry?" With that, Chad hung up his phone and looked around for Troy. Until Sharpay got there, it was his job to keep his best friend out of trouble.

After Sharpay hung up, she grabbed her keys and rushed out to her car. "Oh god, Troy. Why do you do these things?" she asked herself and shook her head.

Sharpay rushed through the open door; all around her people were vomiting or hooking up. A look of disgust crossed her face as she searched frantically for Troy.

"Sharpay!" Chad's urgent voice rung clear through the packed room, motioning for her to follow him outside. She rushed quickly, freezing as she saw Troy standing on the patio…hitting on somebody.

"You're looking fine tonight baby, what say I take you home?" This was nothing like the Troy she knew, his voice was slurred as he stumbled blindly up to the redhead, throwing an arm around her and leaning in.

"Troy?!" He turned hurriedly, a sloppy grin sliding onto his face as he saw her, tumbling over to her. "Sharpay! My baby…my god you look good" He pressed his lips to hers, the stench of alcohol on his breath as he tried to split her mouth with his tongue.

"No, Troy get off me" She mumbled, becoming scared for the first time in her life. Eventually she managed to prise him off her, wiping her mouth off in revulsion. "Troy what happened to you?" He looked to her a goofy smile on his face, his eyelids drooping.

"I was sick of my dad telling me what to do, he won't hurt you anymore. I'm UNSTOPPABLE" He shrieked punching his fists into the air before he exploded in a fit of giggles, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her into the air.

"Troy put me down please" She wasn't laughing, somehow what Troy said just didn't make her laugh like she would of if he was sober. Still he kept spinning her, laughter ringing across the lawn while Sharpay hung limply in his arms.

"Dude put her down. Now." Chad grabbed him and gently eased him, dragging his arms down so Sharpay was set on the floor, scraping her hair back into a ponytail as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Chad I'm going to take him back to mine and try and sober him up okay?" He nodded in sympathy, asking her if she would be okay before heading back into the party. Sharpay quickly put her hand around Troy's waist and slowly lead him back to her car, a thick silence present that had never been there before.

All too soon they were at Sharpay's, the house was empty, so as Sharpay dragged her boyfriend up the stairs she was free to cry, to let all the tears leave her body. Troy was now almost incapacitated, unable to speak and shaking violently swimming in and out of various hallucinations. She dragged him into her bedroom and laid him on her bed, heading into her en-suite bathroom and grabbing a glass and running some water for him.

"Drink this." She handed him the glass, he downed it and she continued to give him more and more and more. "You're so hot Sharpay" He said after 10 minutes, becoming slightly more sober but still very very drunk. "Why haven't we had sex yet? I know I would tap that"

"Troy, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about" She sighed, deep down she had been waiting forever for him to say that he wanted her. After they were interrupted 3 months ago they had never come anyway near close to doing it again.

"I know I want you. For months I've been trying to build up the courage. You're just so hot" Troy looked at her, deep love shining in his eyes, but they were also distant as though he wasn't quite there. He closed his eyes relaxing completely on Sharpay's pink bed sheets.

"Honestly Troy. I want you too, I want you so much." She turned to look at him, hearing a gentle snore. Sighing she pulled of her clothes and changed into a tank and some shorts, letting one last tear leave her eyes before she climbed in next to him, still smelling alcohol as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

A/N reviewwww please :)


	5. Chapter Quatro

**Paige: Hey guys! Here's chapter 4. It might be your last update for a while. (You'll see why at the bottom of this page.) So we hope you enjoy it: )**

Chapter 4

The sun poured through the open French windows that led out to Sharpay's balcony, a searing pain hitting his eyeballs. A mixture of vivid colors staining his vision, making his head thump as if a hammer was being crashed against his skull the pressure killing him. Groaning, he noticed the petite blond beside him and raised an eyebrow. "Pay?" he questioned, softly.

Sharpay slowly opened her eyes and sighed. "You're awake..." she said, voice hoarse from only just have woken up.

"Why am I here?" he asked. "The last thing I remember is, like, being at Chad's house and drinking a lo---- Oh, Sharpay..." he said, everything finally coming together. The reason he had a pounding headache, the reason his vision was slightly askew, the reason his girl friend's face was tear stained. He had been drunk. Sharpay had brought him to her house and tried to help him.

"You scared me Troy," Sharpay said, trying to hold back more tears from falling. Seeing Troy in such a state hurt her badly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, each word somehow making his head throb even more. "I need some fresh air." He stood up and walked out into Sharpay's balcony, the cool air filling his lungs. Sharpay watched every move he made, unable to believe what he had done last night. Troy stood on the wooden balcony, wrapping his arms around himself in protection form the chilly morning wind.

"Are you okay?" a small voice asked, the girl suddenly appearing behind Troy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head into the back of his neck. Troy froze, suddenly unable to speak.

"No," he replied, timidly. "I'm not." He felt his neck get wet and realized it was caused by Sharpay's tears. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her petite body. "I'm so... so sorry if I did anything to hurt you."

"You didn't do anything to me," Sharpay paused to look into his dull eyes. "It's what you're doing to yourself that hurts." Troy simply nodded in understanding. She felt him shiver through her touch. "Come on. Let's sit down. I'll leave the doors open." She lead him over to her bed and they sat down side by side.

"Shar," Troy said, taking a deep breath. "I have a confession to make," he paused and looked at Sharpay. "You see, last night, after I drank... all the pain my dad and everyone was causing me disappeared. and I... I kinda liked it."

"But you won't do it again..." Sharpay said, voice hopeful. "Right?"

"Gee.. Pay..." Troy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not sure." Sharpay felt her heart break.

"Wh.. what?" she stuttered.

"I was good and it got rid of the pain and---"

Sharpay cut him off. "Get out," she said quietly. Troy raised an eyebrow. "Get out of my house." She pointed to the door. "Just... leave." Troy stood up and began to walk out of her room.

"I really am sorry," he apologized before shutting the door. Sharpay collapsed on her bed and burst out into tears. How could he do this to her? How could he do this to himself? Images of Troy at the party last night filled her brain, each burning memory causing tears to fall gracefully from her eyes. Walking out onto her balcony she could see that sandy brown hair she loved so much walking down the road, his head bowed low as his trainers lightly scuffed the pavement.

"I love you, Troy. I fricking love you," Sharpay whispered lightly, a few more tears slipping from her face and dropping from her jaw line. Wrapping her arms around herself, the slightly chilly morning air hitting her body, she watched the clouds slowly drift across the sky. _What was she going to do?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy slowly opened the door to his house, a sparkling ultramarine eye peering suspiciously around the corner as he noticed the still unnatural silence of his hallway. Shutting the door quickly he made his way upstairs maybe if he was quick enough his parents would never know where he had been.

"Stop right there Troy Bolton"

Wincing, his eyes tight shut he made his way into the living room a small fraction of light glowing like an ember in the corner of the room.

"Hello dad," Troy said, scared of what would come next. "How was your---" He was cut of by the calm voice of his father. So calm it scared him.

"I heard what you did last night..." Jack Bolton said, making his way over to his son. Troy cautiously stepped backwards. "Chad told me." Troy mentally cursed his best friend.

"I can explain..." Troy said, voice shaking, but he was cut off by his father once again. This time, his tone wasn't so gentle.

"HOW COULD YOU?" he boomed, frightening Troy. "Let's go over exactly what you did, shall we?" Jack continued without giving the shorter brunette the chance to respond. "You got drunk and then your preppy girl friend picks you up and brings you to her house. Don't even think for one second I don't know what you did there." Troy was shocked into silence. His dad thought he had done something with Sharpay. Once he found his voice, he spoke.

"Dad, we didn't do anything. She gave me some water and I fell asleep, I swear!"

"You know, people who are drunk usually don't remember what happened when they were. I bet that's what happened with you, isn't it?"

"No, dad! I didn't lay a hand on her!" Troy promised, hands held up in the air, only to be smacked down by his father.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. You fucked her. And after I told her to stay away from you. That slut..." By now, Troy had had it. His dad could say whatever he wanted about his son, but Sharpay hadn't done anything. She didn't deserve this.

"Don't say that," Troy said, hands clutching into fists. "You don't know what happened. You don't know anything about us. Or even me for that matter." Suddenly, before either of them could realize what was happening, a loud _SMACK_ was heard throughout the house. And that's when Troy realized it. He was being abused. Both mentally and physically. And he was ready to do something about it.

**Pennia: Ok guys like this is one of the most important years of my life and im SERIOUSLY behind so this and everything else im co-writing and writing is on hold until maybe december or even june. I'm really sorry guys, but this story IS my priority right now so expect more updates on this than anything else :)**

**Paige: You heard the girl. : ). We are both seriously upset about what a lack of updates there has been, but the more you review, the harder we'll try. So push that small button down there and make us happy!**


	6. Chapter Cinco

**Chapter 5**

Sharpay took a seat on the smooth leather couch, wringing her hands nervously as she heard raucous laughter flowing from the next room.

"Sharpay"

Looking up quickly she saw the plain gray door smack against the wall, her manager staring down at her, wide grin plastered onto his features as his rosy cheeks shone under the light, highlighting his flaming red curly hair. "Let's get recording"

Smoothing her black skinny jeans, Sharpay timidly walked into the studio her curious brown eyes seeking a familiar face instantly. "Sally?"

The tall brunette spun at the mention of her name, blowing the long bangs from her face as her think lips curled themselves into a smile. "Sharpay! I heard about your album and begged Greg to let me in"

The two girls embraced tightly, turning themselves around Sharpay got her first glance at the people who would be launching her career. "Pay this is Greg.." She pointed to a small bald in his 50's a frown on his face as he watched Sally, a hint of un-amusement in his eyes.

"Pete…" Sharpay craned her neck up to see the handsome man in front of her an involuntary blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Lizzie, Carl and Janice" They all nodded as Sally pointed to each one of them, smiling warmly..

"Right" Sally proclaimed loudly clapping her hands together enthusiastically "lets get this started"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy sat on his toilet seat, eyes cold and empty as he gently stroked the growing bruise on his cheek a single tear rolling from is eye and following his jaw line. Lifting the sleeve of his red T-shirt he watched the swelling lump on his arm pulsating violently as his skin began to turn a deep purple, the horror of the afternoon ringing painfully in his brain.

_Flashback_

_Troy looked in horror as his dad stood in front of him, his fist curled into a ball as anger flashed dangerously in his pale gray unfeeling eyes. _

"_Was she good eh son? Worth it?"_

_Troy backed away hurriedly onto his cheek as his dad spat furiously at him, a glint in his eye that terrified him to his very soul._

"_Dad I swear nothing happened"_

_He winced as he felt the tension on his cheek from talking spread through his body in anticipation. Another SMACK rang through the deserted house as Jack Bolton punched his son on the arm in a blind rage, laughing cynically as his son cried out in agony. _

"_You will never see that cheap slut again; now get out of my sight QUICKLY"_

_Holding onto his arm, Troy_ _Bolton_ _ran from his father fear and a deep seated hate burning passionately in his heart. _

_End flashback_

An emptiness settled in the pit of his stomach as he recalled his fathers words '_You will never see that cheap slut again. Cheap slut. Cheap slut.' _Troy looked down at his clenched fist, feeling the pain from his nails sooth him, and entice him. He wanted more. His eyes darted frantically around the bathroom, seeing his razor perched on the side of the sink, longing now finding a way into Troy's emotions as his thoughts whirred frantically in his mind. Slowly his hands reached out, wrapping his finger around the razor taking in the feel against his skin. Looking to his wrist he froze. _Not there, this isn't a suicide mission…yet. _Pulling up the sleeves of his Tee he felt his biceps. _Perfect. _His hand shook as the blade softly touched his skin, tears now freely flowing from his already wet eyes as the reality of what he was about to do sunk in.

"I'm tired of feeling all alone"

He whispered softly before dragging the blade across him skin, wincing as droplets of blood began to appear now running freely down his arm as he felt the razor dig into his skin, a tingling sensation spreading like wildfire through his bicep a small smile forming onto his slightly pursed lips. This felt good.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Where do I go from here?

You've gotten under my skin

And I don't know how to get out of this place that I'm i—eugh I'm sorry"

The music stopped as Sharpay glanced to Pete from inside the booth, his face showed support but Sharpay could see the annoyance in his emerald eyes. "That's okay, we'll just try again" Sighing the blond reached for her water, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right and it was started to effect her singing.

"Actually..." Pete said, disturbing Sharpay's worried thoughts. "Why don't you take 5. We'll try again in a few." Sharpay simply nodded, knowing she knew the break. Pete exited the room, leaving Sharpay and her thoughts alone.

Something was wrong. Something was wrong _with Troy_. It became more and more clear that he needed her. He needed her help. But she was mad at him. She couldn't call... Could she? Her hand hovered over the pink phone next to her. Meanwhile, Troy was hurting himself more than she knew.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Troy watched the scarlet blood drip from the open wound he had made himself. The razor dropped to the floor as it finally occurred to him what has just happened. Troy Bolton cut himself. But did he regret it? That was the question. _Cheap slut, never see her again_... his father's words continued to repeat themselves over and over in his brain and he knew then that this physical pain was nothing compared to what he had been through emotionally.

Getting sick of watching the blood pour from his bicep (not to mention getting dizzy), Troy reached for the medicine cabinet with his clean arm and pulled out a medical bandage. He carefully wrapped the skin tone bandage around the cut and flinched as the pain became worse than ever. Some medical tape was placed on the wrap so it couldn't come undone and troy pulled down his sleeve so that you could almost think nothing happened.

But then, Troy picked up the bloody razor and tears dripped down his cheeks. What about Sharpay? What would she think of him now? He had to tell her. She would understand. He picked up his cell phone and let his finger hover over the 'call' button. She was at a recording session. He remembered this from a few days ago. Besides, she couldn't possibly want to talk to him after the previous night. With a sigh, Troy slid his phone back in his pocket. He'd tell her later.

Troy quietly stood up and tip-toed over to the sink. He turned the water on slightly and let it wash over the razor blade, cleansing it of it's encounter with his skin.

After the blood had been washed off, he placed it back where he had found it, leaving behind no trace of anything. He made sure to clean the red liquid from the tile floor as well and the traces of blood on his arm. He then tossed the now dyed red paper towel in the trash, making sure to hide the colored part, and exited the bathroom, tears dried from his eyes.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sharpay slid her cell phone back into her purse, figuring it'd be easier to ignore it if she couldn't see it, and took a sip of water. Troy had to be fine. If something was wrong, he'd call her. She was always the first person he notified about these things.

Soon, Pete walked back into the room. "Feeling better, Sharpay?" he asked. She nodded and took her place back in the recording booth. She slipped on her headphones and let the music flow into her ears, completely meaning every word she sang...

"_Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do_

What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
'Cause we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me  
_  
I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please_

Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please"

She finished with an unsure smile until she saw Pete clapping from outside the booth, then her small smile turned into a grin. She calmly took off her headphones and walked outside of the small booth.

"How did I do?" she asked, biting down softly on her bottom lip.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed. "I'll see you in a few days. We'll see what else we can get done." Sharpay nodded and thanked him for his time before skipping out of the studio. Who cared if she was mad at Troy? She needed to tell him this good news...

**Paige: Well, that was chapter 5 for you. It probably came sooner than expected, huh? It's because you guys are such amazing reviewers! Seriously, we couldn't do this without you. Stay tuned for the next chapter. What will Sharpay say? What will Troy say? Review to find out: )**

**Pennia: haha how fast was this update :) Well the more you review the faster we'll write thanks guys :)**


	7. Chapter Seis

Chapter 6

Troy sat on his bed, thinking about the day's past events. His dad hit him. He truly abused his own son therefore causing Troy to cut himself. There was no turning back now. No erasing memories, no fading scars. It was going to follow him through his whole life, and that was something he really couldn't deal with.

He knew he had to tell his girl friend about this, no matter how crushed she'd be. He couldn't stand keeping anything from her, especially something this important. Maybe he'd start off by telling her about his dad... Or maybe he should start by explaining the scar...

While he was contemplating what to calm her down with first, a knock on his balcony door sent him out of his thoughts. When he peeked through the glass doors, he found none other than Sharpay. The past day gone from his head, he raced over to the balcony and flung open the doors, collecting his girl friend in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Pay... I'm so sorry..." Troy whispered into her sweet-smelling blond hair, apologizing for last night and his drunk state. Sharpay wrapped her arms around her strong boy friend.

"It's okay, Toy," she promised, using her nick name for him. "I forgive you." She giggled slightly at his tight grasp on her, as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he let go. His arms slowly unravelled from her torso and he lead her into his room. She followed his lead and they both sat facing each other on his bed.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked, grinning. Somehow, Sharpay could always place a smile on his face, no matter what.

"I have great news," she said happily. He nodded, motioning for her to continue. "My first recording session went _amazing_! Everyone there was great and I'm completely done with the first track."

"Pay, that's wonderful!" he said, scooping her into his arms placing her petite frame in his lap. "Now it's my turn. Listen, I'm really sorry about the way I acted last night. My dad just got the best of me and..." Sharpay pressed her finger to his lips to quiet him.

"I know. It's okay. I told you that already. You know what? Let's forget your dad. All that matters right now is _us_." She ran a hand through his shaggy hair and bit down softly on her bottom lip.

Troy raised a questioning eyebrow and before he had the chance to say anything, Sharpay's lips crashed against his. He responded quickly by sliding his tongue across her lip, begging for entrance. She accepted and, soon enough, their tongues were having a wrestling match inside his mouth.

Sharpay ran her fingers through his hair once more and he pinned her down on the bed beneath them. She smiled into their kiss and held back a giggle. Somehow, her hands found their way up his shirt and all over his abs.

"You're amazing," she whispered, after pulling away from their kiss for a few second to catch her breath.

"Yeah, and so are you," he replied. His hands played with the bottom of her shirt and she let a soft giggled escape her lips before nodding to him. Catching the signal, Troy slid his hands under her tank top and massaged them around the area under her breasts. A moan exited Sharpay's mouth and, soon enough, both of their shirts were tossed carelessly to the floor. Sharpay didn't bother to notice Troy's bandage, her eyes being shut from the kiss, and neither did Troy, him being too lost in the moment. But it wouldn't matter for long...

"What the hell is going on?" a voice boomed from Troy's doorway.

"Shit..." Troy cursed, rolling off of Sharpay, her brown eyes staring widely at his father in the doorway.

"What did I tell you about staying away from my son?" Jack asked. Sharpay scurried off the bed and collected her shirt from off the floor. "And what did I tell _you_ about seeing that cheap slut again? I told you you touched her. You lied to me, didn't you?" he spoke again, this time his question was directed more towards Troy. After slipping her top back on, Sharpay scurried off his balcony without even turning around to say good bye. She wasn't aware of what her only boy friend was in for now.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

After he made sure Sharpay was out of sight and ear shot, Jack jabbed a finger in his son's chest. "I told you not to touch her. I told her not to touch you. And this is what I get?" Troy tried not to show fear in his voice and took a deep breath before speaking.

"But dad..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Mr. Bolton smacked his hand against his son's cheek, causing Troy to flinch in pain. "And I don't want you to ever see her again. Actually, I want you to go to her house tomorrow and tell her you can't see her anymore. At all. Break up with her. Crush that little slut's heart." With another smack, this time against Troy's jaw line, Jack exited his room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

_'This had to be the week my mom was on a business trip?'_ Troy thought to himself while clutching his cheek in pain. Remembering the scar on his arm, he made his way over to the door of his bedroom and peeked outside, making sure his father was nowhere in sight.

The coast was clear. Troy made his way quietly to the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. His eyes wandered around the room, finally landing on the sharp blade he had used last time. He reached out for it, but stopped to think. Was it worth this pain? The stinging of his cheek told him it was, but he knew Sharpay would tell him it wasn't. But she had no clue what he was going through.

With that final thought, Troy grabbed the razor blade and looked around his body for the perfect spot. _My bicep worked last time_... he thought, and figured that was a good place to start. The so-called "perfect" basketball boy dragged the metal blade across his skin, leaving a trail of blood behind it. His fists clenched as he watched the blood pour down his own arm. Dropping the blade on the floor, he reached for another bandage.

_Another scar formed as another unhealthy obsession began._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her legs waved in the air fluidly as Sharpay flicked through her Tiger Beat magazine pausing on the giant posters with a dreamy look in her eyes. She thought back to her boyfriend and smiled looking to her window as she pictured his shaggy brown hair falling gently into his sparkling ultramarine eyes as a lazy grin spread across his face. Throwing the magazine to the floor she made her way to her balcony, rolling her eyes as the very pair of eyes she had been dreaming of stared back at him.

"Couldn't bear to be aware from me?"

She asked cockily as she opened the door, wrapping her arms around Troy's waist and pressing her cheek to his chest. "You bet" he whispered as his lips met hers instantly, without warning Sharpay suddenly found herself pressed against her own bed, Troy gently resting his weight on his right hand as he kissed his way down her body.

"I love you" he whispered breathlessly as his hands found their way underneath her shirt, caressing her hips gently as he moved his kisses from her cheek to her neck, biting and sucking on her skin as she writhed underneath him. Troy grinned brightly as he continued to kiss and hold Sharpay warmth flowing from the ends of his fingers onto her soft glowing skin. He felt alive again, like he could do anything, not even his dad could put a downer on his mood.

Sharpay smiled at Troy seductively as she removed his shirt, her hands slowly praising his handsome six-pack, as they made their way to the hem of his boxer shorts grinning as she heard Troy suppress a moan at her gentle touches. Her small hands worked delicately as a button on his jeans opened and the zip slowly made its way down.

"Pay" he whispered, pulling away breathlessly. The heat in his girlfriend's room stifling him, as he tried to ignore the now tight space in-between his once roomy jeans. "Are you sure?"

A small smile appeared onto the blondes face, her long hair falling into her eyes as she kissed Troy's chest adoringly her hand slipping beneath the prison of his boxers. "I'm sure". The color of Troy's cerulean eyes darkened as he became aroused at the sensations Sharpay was inflicting in him, he closed his eyes as he felt her moist kisses all over his chest as he moved up to his shoulder.

"What's this?" Her lips stopped caressing his skin as her hand was removed from his dark prison as she looked to the bandage wrapped tightly around his thick muscular arm. "Troy what's with the bandage?" The color from Troy's face began to drain and the dark lustful glow in his eyes was replaced by a light electric color tainted with the salty solution of tears that resided in the pit of his eyes.

"Nothing," His voice wobbled and the deep warmth of Sharpay's eyes flowed into his body as she looked at him, slowly kissing the tears from his cheeks. Troy Bolton never cried, she didn't like this at all. Her trembling hands slowly began to unwrap the bandage; Troy's eyes squeezed shut as he awaited the verdict on the deep lines dragged through his skin..

"Troy…" He looked up in shock at the change in her voice; Sharpay was backing away tears thundering down her cheeks as she eyes Troy's arms under a horrified gaze. "Why did you do this? You promised….you promised everything was going to be ok!" Her mouth was fixed in a horror as her world spiraled rapidly out of control, a pressure in her skull pounding as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, bile rising in her throat. "Get out"

"What? Pay!" Reaching for his shirt, Troy took it on desperation in his eyes as he tried to reach out and run his fingers through her hair, to caress her cheek and place sweet kisses into the crook of her neck.

"No Troy, you can't just kiss me and expect everything to be ok, I want you to go" Tears were now pouring from both couples eyes as they looked to each other, sadness settling.

"But Pay-"

"NO TROY! You're making this too hard" Her eyes settled onto the floor, a few last tears dripping from her chocolate eyes as she silently pointed to her balcony, her arm shaking as her head remained bowed low to the floor.

Troy looked at her once more in desperation before he slowly turned to the door, "I love you Sharpay", he breathed before he slowly left and swung his arm over the balcony railing giving one gentle gaze over the love of his life before he continued down to return to his prison.

**Pennia: Sorry guys, im SO lazy but i will try ever so hard :) This is my top priority story.**

**Paige: Man, this chapter made me sad and I was one of the authors ! Tell us what you thought in a review and we'll update as soon as we can. ( :**


End file.
